


Feelings Are More Than Just Emotions

by PinkTigerLily



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8955625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkTigerLily/pseuds/PinkTigerLily
Summary: This is literally just porn.  No plot or anything, just them fucking. Enjoy.





	

It was a very early morning on Jedha and the few birds who flew about sang their early morning song to anyone who would listen and the damp humid fog of the night quickly lifted with the help of the sun. Churrit laid one of his hands out on the slab of stone he was walking by, letting his skin soak up the moisture that it had collected. Churrit breathed in the sandy air he was all to accustomed to, noticing in the force as his favorite person sleepily made his way over to him.

"You are up earlier than usual," Churrit sang, "What's the occasion?" He smiled as Baze wrapped his arms around Churrit from behind, planting a kiss deeply into the nape of his neck; grumbling in reply. They stood like that for some time, just taking in each other and the temple around them. Soon enough, however, Churrit began to smirk. It was rare, but with this much physical affection he knew what Baze was asking for.

Still encased in the warrior's arms, Churrit turned around to face Baze and easily found himself running his hands through the long tangled mess that was his lover's hair. He quietly hummed as he began to unbutton Baze's undershirt; something Churrit was barely able to feel through the heavy armor he wore so often. Once the flimsy shirt was tossed aside Churrit took his time to explore Baze's taught and hard torso; rubbing his hands up and down the front, back, and sides of the muscular man. Churrit could tell by his breathing that Baze was becoming frustrated. But he always was able to slow down for the blind monk, who enjoyed feeling everything possible and not missing any inch of the event

"You're such a tease, you know that?" Baze's deep voice cracked from lack of use. He sighed and broke his hug with Churrit, which allowed him to climb atop a relatively flat boulder. He looked down at the man who now stood below him, cocking his head as if to invite him up.

Churrit followed Baze's footsteps, reaching the stone like he knew it through and through. "I believe you are simply impatient," He gracefully sat down with his crossed in front and his upper half being propped up by his elbows. He listened to Baze drop down beside him, sensing his energy start to gain momentum. He could feel his fingers slowly grab at his robes, which laid relaxed across his him. He closed his eyes and titled his head back as Baze removed his robes, drinking in the sensation of his skin. Both of their skin was rough due to use and overuse, but Churrit knew where Baze's softest skin was; his palms. Baze always made sure to touch his palm to Churrit, whether it be in the market or in the depths of the night. They never had the luxury of buying silk or cashmere as they fetched high prices and Churrit always argued when Baze mentioned purchasing some. But Baze knew Churrit loved the feel of it, how it glides in and out of your hands and never tugged. He swears that Baze';s hands felt the same way and insists that they use the little currency they have to buy something actually useful.

Baze continued to massge Churrit, trying to hid the smile that appeared every time Churrit bit his lip to keep from moaning. He soon moved to straddle Churrit, pushing him down so his arms laid useless above him. He would usually jump straight into sex, his own libido forcing himself to finish quickly, but today was going to be different, he had a plan.

Baze sank on top of Churrit, letting their chests meet. He bit his lips as he every so gently started to grid against Churrit, knowing the feeling could not be ignored. Churrit looked surprised at first, the feeling of their hips rubbing causing a slight hitch in his breath which received a groan from Baze.

"Taking things slower today, are we?" Churrit jokingly whispered; knowing that if his voice were to be any louder it would get lost in the sweet ecstasy of the moment.

"Going to show that I'm not the only impatient one here," Baze lowered his head and began sucking on the sensitive skin of Churrit's neck. He did not hesitate to moan loudly into his jawline and creating bite marks down his neck. He slowly made his way down his chest and stopped at his hips. He went to deeply kiss Churrit, silencing any moans the two where producing. Baze crept his hands lower until they grasped Churrit's hips. As they brok the kiss for air Baze leaned back to smiled down at Churrit.

"You know how much I love to right?" Baze taunted. Not waiting for a reply he began to churn his hips again, both of their rock-hard cocks finally receiving the friction they needed so badly. Immediately Churrit arched his back, mumbling curses to the Force under his breath. He desperately grabbed at Baze, urging a faster pace.

"That," Churrit said between gasps, "remains to be seen." The sensations were nothing like he had ever felt before. Baze was good when it came to intimate affairs but he never took it so damn slow. He tried to buck his pelvis up to supply more feeling or more of anything really as the lethargic pace they were going was driving to insanity.

As if he had read his mind Baze extended one of his hands up to Churrit's shoulder, gently dragging his finger over the slight but muscular build. He went up and down, back and forth; knowing these ghostly feelings were not being over looked. Churrit was always so aware of what he felt, he could easily tell you where a piece of fabric came from by just feeling it. Baze always thought of this talent as unnatural and weird but today he knew it would work to his advantage.

He sld down to hover above Churrit's manhood, daintily sticking his tongue out to slid across the slit. Churrit quickly gasped and reached out of something to grab on to, finding his discarded robes just inches away.

Baze took this as an invitation to proceed and continued to flick his tongue around the tip, drinking in the sounds of the man beneath him. He gulped hard as his own cock twitched with anticipation. His hand found its way south and Baze forced himself to stroke at a pace similar to Churrit's, moaning loudly as he rubbed the pre-cum up and down his shaft. His attention was suddenly brought back to Churrit who was practically whimpering by this point.

"More... please," his eyes where screwed shut, straining every muscle in his body. Baze almost felt bad for him, knowing these feelings were tearing him apart. He finally took all of Churrit in, sucking gently as his own breath seemed to stop. They both felt the familiar cramping in their gut and for the first time today they both silently agreed to pick up the pace.

Churrit arched his back farther than he ever thought was possible, spilling his seed into Baze, who finally stroked himself to submission and folding over himself to shutter from the feelings. Once finished Baze crawled up beside Churrit who was breathing heavily but still offered a sideways smile.

They laid like that for some time, letting the sun beat down on them and being content in each other's arms.

"I do," Churrit's voice rang out against the silence. Baze picked his head up to ponder at him, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I do know how much you love me," Churrit closed his eyes and pushed against Baze's chest to roll out; spread eagle, "But I don't love this heat," Baze chuckled as he rose and they both gathered their things, climbing down from their perch to finally start their day.


End file.
